User blog:THEJJRAT/Oceanman: Upcoming fanfiction
' On hiatus to make time for other projects, and because I don't have many ideas. ' 'Oceanman '''is an upcoming fanfiction I am writing. and no its not going to be a super dank memster shrek maymay rare pepes the nutshack donald trump meemee xd story like all my other ones. It's actually going to try to be atleast a tad serious (but not taking itself too seriously like age of ultron or something). It's about a time traveler who married Moorr Taann returning to the VenturianTale (a slighty edited version) universe after six years to meet his grandson who is the offspring of Johnny Ghost. Not wanting to return to his own universe just yet, he takes his rusty old ship for a spin. With his grandson. It'll feature an older Johnny Ghost (as a side character), Jeremy Acachalla, the Derpians, a conflict between Earth and an unknown enemy, and an incursion of the Fallout earth and Venturian earth. Maybe a comic or two breaking apart from the main storyline, and a short story on another website. tHE RETURN It's back. After a long while of ignoring it. I finally have a draft that I'm not scared to write with! However, a few problems: *I can't find a model for Johnny Ghost's boi. I tried Luscious from that one game, but he was too small, and he looked more like Johnny Toast. Now I'm trying the Half Life leaked beta kids, but he looks like Justin Bieber. There aren't many kiddos on the workshop, so I'm stuck, in a sense. But the story writing continues. A few things that have changed: *Oceanman's model has changed. Used to be male_07 in a suit, but I've found a... better model. *New map, for Oceanman's ship. It's still a cheesy old 2009 Star Trek map, but the innards of the ship are another Star Trek map, because the other one likes to crash alot. *No more upside down cross necklace for Oceanman. I've learned that that's not how Satanists work. *I've been using a neat trick for writing Oceanman; listening to the song of the same name and writing down what I say out loud. I think I got the personality for Oceanman down that way. Tie-in story A novel will be written on Wattpad, tying in with Fan: Acachella ROLEPLAY! (which I was apart of). It will take place in Earth-420 and feature Bane from the Dark Knight trilogy, Captain Phasma, and Johnny Boast. Comic I plan to make some Gmod-based comics taking place in the same universe (I'm currently making one), on e being centered around P.I.E. Planned characters *Oceanman (draft name) *Johnny's son *Scratchman *Johnny Toast (Zombie Clone) *John Wick *Gavin Toast *TC-17 *Peter Parker (Earth-15) *Father Pooper *Spiderman (PS2; Father's companion) *Big Smoke (PS2; ditto) *Pocket Dimension Combine Soldier *Papa Challa *The Intelligence *Cywren Caster *Bob the headcrab zombie *Mister No *Gas mask guy *The characters of the Nutshack *Captain Spaghetti *Constantine *Nuka Cola Toucher *Commander Shepard *Misfit Acachalla clones Comic characters *Johnny Ghost *Johnny Toast *Prince Fang *Higgilydiggilyhögen *Oliver Snapfinger *Toilet Toucher *Batman *TC-17 *The Rebel Alliance of Kamino Acids and Yavin's Dream Moons Partially inspired by Rick and Morty, Half Life 3, Star Trek: Electric Boogaloo, and something sponsored by turkish airlines 12 250px-Borealis_Ep2_kindlephoto-24305345.jpg|1998 - .... . / --- -.-. . .- -. / -- .- -.-. .... .. -. . / ..-. .- .. .-.. ... / - --- / .-. . .- -.-. .... / .. - ... / -.. . ... - .. -. .- - .. --- -. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / - .... . / ... . .- / -- . -. / ... - . . .-. / .. - / .- .-- .- -.-- / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / .. -.-. . / -... ..- .-. --. / --- .-. / -.-. .-. .- ... .... / .. -. - --- / - .... . / .. -. . ...- .. - .- -... .-.. . 2004 nohud2_kindlephoto-33785761.jpg|μνάομαι|link=Scratchman 01010111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101110 00100000 19XX Screenshot_2017-03-11-11-35-22_kindlephoto-68614854.jpg|kadishtu Drey hi mindol fin Krivbeknih fel kotin hin haal? - .... .. ... / .. ... / .- -. / .- .-. --. what are you waiting for??????; Serana DimhollowCrypt kindlephoto-77443122.jpg|your fault|link=http://venturiantale.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_on_an_Imperial_Star_Destroyer arkham i am alpha and omega Screenshot_2017-03-14-21-31-00_kindlephoto-19386276.jpg .. / .... .- -.. / .- / ... ..- -.. -.. . -. / .--. .- -. --. / --- ..-. / -.-. --- -. ... -.-. .. . -. -.-. . .-.-.- / .. / ... --- ..- --. .... - / -.-. --- ..- -. ... . .-.. / ..-. .-. --- -- / -- -.-- / .--. .-. .. . ... - / --- -. / - .... . / -.-. .... --- .. -.-. . ... / .. / .... .- -.. / -- .- -.. . .-.-.- / .. / .- ... -.- . -.. / .... .. -- / .. ..-. / .. - / .-- .- ... / .- / ... .. -. / - --- / -.- .. .-.. .-.. / .. -. / --- .-. -.. . .-. / - --- / ... .- ...- . / .- / .-.. .. ..-. . .-.-.- / - .... . / .... --- .-.. -.-- / -- .- -. / ... .- .. -.. / .- .-.. .-.. / .-.. .. ..-. . / .-- .- ... / ... .- -.-. .-. . -.. --..-- / -... ..- - / .- / .--- ..- -.. --. -- . -. - / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -. --- - / -... . / ..- .--. --- -. / -- -.-- / ... --- ..- .-.. / .. ..-. / .. / .- -.-. - . -.. / - --- / ... .- ...- . / .- -. --- - .... . .-. .-.-.- / .. / .-.. . ..-. - / - .... . / -.-. --- -. ..-. . ... ... .. --- -. .- .-.. / .-- .. - .... / -- -.-- / ... --- ..- .-.. / ..- .--. .-.. .. ..-. - . -.. --..-- / -.-. --- -. ...- .. -. -.-. . -.. / -- --- .-. . / - .... .- -. / . ...- . .-. / .. / .- -- / -.. --- .. -. --. / .- / ... . .-. ...- .. -.-. . / -. --- - / --- -. .-.. -.-- / - --- / -- .- -. -.- .. -. -.. --..-- / -... ..- - / - --- / --. --- -.. / .- ... / .-- . .-.. .-.. .-.-.- aklo ''no gods no masters ArkhamMansion2.jpg �� �� �� ᴏᴄᴇᴀɴᴍᴀɴ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ʙy ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀɴᴅ �� �� �� �� �� ʟᴇᴀᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ yᴏᴜ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀSᴛᴀɴᴅ �� �� �� �� �� ᴏᴄᴇᴀɴᴍᴀɴ �� �� �� �� �� �� ��﻿ Category:Blog posts